Gold (Adventures)
Gold is the first new trainer featured in the Gold and Silver arc of Pokémon Adventures. Appearance He has the same look as Ethan from the game, with a red jacket, black shorts, and a black and gold cap worn backwards. He doesn't have that much changes in appearances. However, he sports his own goggles. Personality Hailing from New Bark Town, Gold is incredibly athletic and lives in a house full of various Pokémon. As the reader becomes acquainted with Gold, one finds he's a kind-hearted but very hot-headed young man who doesn't seem to think things over well. However, when telling Emerald about getting Jirachi, he showed more of a serious personality, which is unlike of him. When he first met Bugsy, he mistook him for a female and asked him out for tea. He also asked Jasmine, the Olivine City Gym Leader out on a date once. He plays with his skateboard while his Pokémon competes. For some reason when he first met Crystal he did not get along with her, saying she was too serious, and when he gave her burnt food he said that the blackness of the food matches her personality. Besides being a protagonist of the manga series, he also serves as comic relief (mostly due to his flirtatious nature, his nicknaming or his habit of not recognizing several characters who are famous or he met in person before.) Gold's special skill is Pokémon hatching and is known as the "Hatcher". Biography Gold & Silver arc Gold's adventure began when Joey took Gold to Prof. Elm's lab and sees Totodile being stolen by Silver. Gold used Cyndaquil to try and stop him. Crystal arc Along with his rivals Silver and Crystal, they fight with Red's team against Masked Man, and in the end, was able to cure Pryce, the true identity of the Masked Man, of his sadness with the help of Celebi. Emerald arc After Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Silver are petrified into stone by the after-effects of the energy blast caused by Deoxys, Gold and Crystal re-appear in the Battle Frontier saga, where the new protagonists Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire are battling against Guile Hideout, in hopes of achieving a goal that the current main characters are clueless about; reviving their old companions, who are statues trapped at the end of the top room of the Battle Tower. Later, they are surprised when Red said that why don't they hold a match and every Pokédex Holder will join. Gold lost at some point. HeartGold & SoulSilver arc Three years after the events in the Emerald arc, the story starts when Gold arrives in the Pokéathlon Dome, looking for a person with information he is supposed to meet with. The person never shows up and Gold starts investigating. The disappearance of the person in question might have something to do with the sudden recent sightings of Team Rocket. Silver, Gold and Crystal carry out investigations to see who the mastermind behind all this is. Their investigations lead them to the Sinjoh Ruins where the mastermind's plan, involving the legendary Pokémon Arceus, is unfolded. As told, Gold faced Arceus alone with all his team members but Togebo which Gold didn't want let him fight thinking he will get hurt but after believing in him, Togebo evolved into a Togetic and later into Togekiss after seeing the bond between Gold and his Togekiss. Arceus believed in humans and his anger was calmed. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc He appeared in a flashback when Ultima thinking of the Pokédex holders he had taught Blast Burn. He also appeared in a call Emerald made with Silver and Crystal. Emerald asks the Johto trio to help destroy the giant meteor. During the call, it was revealed that they were with Norman who accidentally left them behind. Pokemon On hand In storage Given away Traded Temporary Unknown Trivia *Gold's special skill, as described by Professor Oak, is hatching eggs. He is known as "The Hatcher", after saving Pichu (Pika and Chuchu's Egg) from Masked Man. *His birth date is July 21. His blood type is B. Sampling popular foods from different places is his interest. Skateboarding and Billiards are his skills. Volcanic Steak is his favorite food. *All of his Pokémon names ends with -bo (-taro in Chuang Yi version), except for Pichu. *Among all of the protagonist in Adventures he is the first male protagonist not to challenge the gyms and the Pokémon League. *He was voted the sixth most popular character in 2005 and the second most popular in 2011. *Bugsy was the only Gym Leader to be mistaken as the opposite gender by Gold. He is the first male character overall to be mistaken as a girl. *He and Crystal are the only ones to throw their Poké Balls in unique ways. Crystal uses her legs to catch them while Gold uses his Billiard Cue. *If one looks closely, the male player character in HeartGold and SoulSilver is actually Gold. Gallery Gold again.PNG|Gold in the Gold, Silver and Crystal Chapter. Gold and kris.PNG|Gold and Crystal Gold and kris 2.PNG|Gold and Crystal surprised Gold shouting.PNG|Gold warning the others of Team Rocket Gold without his hat.png|Gold without his hat Kawaii pokedex holdrs manga.PNG|The Pokédex Holders as they are surprised by what Red said. HGSS arc.png|Gold in the HGSS arc See also *Ethan (anime) *Gold (GB) *Jimmy (Johto) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters